


Bird in Flight

by Joann



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic of nightwing "patrolling" Bludhaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird in Flight

Nightwing was skimming the skies od Bludhaven. He had planned on patrolling for some hoodlems to bring Justice too, but it was a extremely quiet night. On the way to making his first lap of the city he got sidetracked by being able to just fly through the air.  
It had been way to long since the last time he had been on a trapeese and being able to just let loose felt awesome. Not awesome in the sense that that word has become a common descreption of cool, but in the sense that he was in awe of the feeling that he was in the air and the only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death was his line from his grappling gun.  
Batman never had to teach him out to use these and how to zip along Gotham's high-rises when Nightwing had been Robin. Bats had just let him swing along after he had monitored a couple laps in the bat cave. Even he had known Nightwing was made for the skies.  
Off in the Buldhaven an alarm went off. Nightwing was pulled back into reality and he landed on a nearby roof top. He soon found a bank with some crooks running away from it. Nightwing took a breath and dived off to protect his city.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic I have ever posted. I thought I would start with something small. I hope you people enjoyed it. Please post responces, thoughts, critiques, and advise.


End file.
